1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ultrasonic devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an ultrasonic needle driver for more effectively suturing tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Ultrasonic instruments for surgical use, and the benefits associated therewith, are known. The use of ultrasonic surgical instruments for cutting various types of tissues and/or for removal of cement from within the body is well known. An ultrasonic surgical instrument commonly comprises a knife blade connected to an ultrasonic oscillation source. The edge of the knife is brought into direct contact with the tissue being operated on and vibrated at ultrasonic frequencies. Conventional ultrasonic surgical instruments are used to cut or shatter a variety of living tissues such as the soft tissue found in cataracts, the cartilaginous tissue found around bones, and the osseous tissue of the bone itself. Surgeons are also finding ultrasonics to be an excellent tool for the removal of cements, such as, for example, Polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) which is frequently used to affix a prosthetic hip joint to the existing femur.
The mechanical oscillation at the end of an ultrasonically vibrated knife blade reduces the amount of pressure required to initiate and propagate a cut or incision which allows a surgeon to concentrate more on the size and location of the cut. Advantageously, the surrounding tissue experiences minimal stretching and tearing as compared to procedures utilizing conventional stationary blades. Commonly owned U.S. Patent Application 2006/0122639, discloses such a device, and is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In many surgical procedures, including both open and minimally invasive procedures, surgeons use sutures to join tissue. Sutures are applied using relatively small needles attached to the ends thereof. Depending on the location of the tissue to be sutured, accurately positioning the sutures in the tissue may difficult. Needle holders have been developed to assist a surgeon in grasping and manipulating the suture needle. Even with conventional needle holders, insertion of a suture needle through tissue may result in tearing of the tissue. Repeated attempts to accurately position the suture needle in the tissue may also result in unnecessary damage to the surrounding tissue. Needle penetration into plaque or calcified tissue, e.g. vessels, is difficult and may bend or dull the needle, causing further tissue trauma. Reducing needle generated tissue trauma results in improved hemostasis and pneumostasis.
Therefore, it would be beneficially to have a needle holder that utilizes ultrasonics to reduce tissue damage as a needle is inserted therethrough, to increase the accuracy of the placement of the suture within the tissue, and/or to reduce the force necessary for a surgeon to penetrate the tissue.